


Hey Kid!!

by M_corry



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Interracial Relationship, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Thor Is Not Stupid, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry
Summary: Rewrite Of Hey Kid!Please give feeback, and Ideas!Set after the events o Civil WarSteve Rogers Is living a regular life like he had always dreamed. However when Hydra shows its ugly head and two new and enhanced people ram their way into his life. He has to go right back into the world of heroism that he had left only a few years ago.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Kid!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878729) by [M_corry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry). 



Steve Rogers was strangely content at the moment. He was free. No rouges, no hero work, no one trying to kill him for any unreasonable and ridiculous reasons. It was wonderful. It had been a very long time since he was able to relax as much as he was now.  
He could never say that he was comfortable right off the bat, because he wasn’t when he first separated from his friends. Each finding ways to stay in contact with him. But it didn’t work the way he thought it would he rarely spoke to most of them. Sam saw him every so often, which was nice but after the man was gone it felt kind of empty. He had to learn to blend in with society again, which wasn’t easy. Sharon had to teach him to restrain himself when it came to seeing others in danger. He had to learn how to use modern technology, because even if he was 96 he looked 22 and if he couldn’t even text right then people would suspect him of being the captain, which he really didn’t want because the prices of homes in San Francisco were high enough to make a grown man cry. Which he almost did when he realized his rent was about six thousand a month.  
But now he had settled into the city, he had learned to be somewhat knowledgeable when it came to tech and he and Sharon were together which was great because he was sure that without her he would have still been lost somewhere in the Fillmore.  
Tonight Sharon would be out of town in a training of some sort for S.H.I.E.L.D. program. As S.H.I.E.L.D. was still just getting back on its legs since the incident a few years back. He was supposed to be job searching but the computer screen had been giving him a headache.  
He had been in the house for two full days, He was pretty busy lately, job searching, finding places to hide his gear. Helping Sharon delete basically all videos of him being anywhere. He had to live under a different name as well which was stressful in itself.  
He was living as John Smith which he was lucky there were tons of in this city.  
He tried to keep at it, but as said before the monitor gave him a headache. So he decided now would be a good time for a walk. He pulled on his coat and slipped his shoes on at the door. He walked down the steps looking around the quiet streets. It was late so it only made sense no one would be out. He looked at his wrist.  
“Three A.M.” He sighed as he secured his ballcap on his head and stepped onto the sidewalk.  
“Another silent night in the city” he laughed to himself as he walked.

Feet hit the pavement hard and fast as two figures ran under cover of the darkness.  
“Keep up!” came a woman’s voice as she had to reach back and pull someone with her.  
“I can’t run anymore.” came another woman’s voice the strain evident.  
“We can’t get caught so you don’t have a choice!” Exclaimed the first woman as they rounded the corner. The first one narrowly dodging a man who looked to be out for a walk.  
The second not nearly as lucky slammed right into him. Falling to the ground.  
She looked horrible. Covered in dirt and soot. Her clothing ripped and she was definitely bleeding from the shoulder. She looked up at him her eyes were a light honey brown which was a bit lighter than her medium toned brown skin. She looked terrified. Her hair a curly mess framing her face as she looked behind her and stood up. The one who had run past him coming back looking just as awful and reaching out a hand the girl which she very quickly took and stood up. Steve watched as they started running and something in him told him he had to help.  
He ran after them easily catching up with them and blocking off their path.

“Who is chasing you!” he asked looking at the other woman who was keeping the shorter girl behind her protectively.  
“None of your damn business!” she spat as she heard footsteps and looked around frantically pulling the girl behind her as well as steve into an alleyway behind two dumpsters.  
Holding the curly haired girl close to her in the tight space.  
Steve listened as the footsteps passed and looked at them.  
“I can help you but you need to let me.” he said sternly.  
The other woman looked at him with cold green eyes.  
She was pale hair that went to her shoulders stuck to her forehead. She looked more banged up than the other girl. She looked more tired than the other girl and it meant they only had so long till she passed out from exhaustion.  
“Kat. Please he’s not gonna hurt us. I can tell.” she said softly as she looked Steve in the eyes. He nodded to her then looked at who he assumed was Kat.  
“One wrong move and I will rip you to shreds.” she said as she stood up. Still holding the shorter girl’s hand.  
Steve lead them to the apartment, careful to watch for anyone who could have seen them.  
He opened the door and let them in.  
“Touch nothing.” said kat as she walked ahead of the curly haired girl.  
Steve raised an eyebrow at this.  
“I don’t mind if you touch anything.” he said as he shut the door.  
“Sit.” he said as kat looked at the couch and sat down. The other girl sitting with her hands in her lap.  
“So I am guessing you are on the run from something that’s pretty dangerous, considering the state you two are in.” He said crossing his arms.  
Kat looked at him nodding slowly. “They are called Hydra.” she said calmly. The curly haired girl flinched at the name.  
Steve’s eyes darkened as he instantly understood. “You are enhanced.” he said sitting on the coffee table across from them.  
The curly haired girl nodded. Kat sighed “I shape shift and Mari, is like the human equivalent of your Iron Man.” She said gesturing to the curly haired girl.  
“How’d they find you?” He asked crossing his arms.  
They were silent for a really long time. So long Steve thought they’d forgotten the question.  
“I sai-”  
“It was my fault.” said Mari clenching her fists.  
“Mari you don’t need to-”  
“We were in New York when the Chaturi army attacked.” she began. “We waited the whole thing out and when it was safe to come out of our hiding spots. I got curious.” she said holding up her arm and rolling down the sleeve. There was a scar of a long cut on her arm “I got cut by a blade that had their blood on it” Her voice shaking as she suddenly stopped talking.  
Kat pulled her into a hug.  
“She mutated and her blood turned into liquid ISO8 a precious alien metal that should have killed her instantly. Her body rejected it and she was crystallized by it for 2 years. I had been trying to help her and I got stuck with her.” said Kat calmly.  
“I mutated while within that crystal and when we woke up. We were in hydras fucking basement.” she said gritting her teeth.  
“How’d you escape?” He asked as he examined the two curiously.  
“Captain whatever his name leveled the whole building taking down hydra when they were posing as S.H.I.E.L.D” she said as Mari finally relaxed.  
“We’ve been on the run ever since. A lot of us have gotten out since then.” said Mari pulling her knees to her chest.  
Steve nodded. So they didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.  
“So you still think you can help us?” Asked Kat crossing her legs.  
“Actually I can” he said as he stood up. “My girlfriend has extra clothes she never wears. You can use the shower and get dressed. My friends can get you to safety.” he said as he picked up a phone.  
Looked like he was gonna have to leave his regular life behind.  
Not that he really minded.


	2. DON'T ATTRACT ATTENTION!

Sam lived a few cities over. The military veteran was trying his best to piece his life back together. A small apartment in East Oakland. It was actually a nice place to be. His neighbors were nicer than the ones in New York that was for damn sure. He got along with people a lot better than before. He had friends here outside of the Avengers. Which was honestly something he had always wanted. So when he got the call from Steve he was hesitant to leave that all behind. But he had always promised the man that if he needed him he would be around for him, and damn it he was gonna do that. He sat in the passenger seat of his car.  
Fingers tapping on the leather coating of the wheel. He had just sent Steve a text that he was here so what was taking him so long. Suddenly a woman opened the car door.  
“You are Sam right?” she asked as she peered her head in.  
He gave her a very confused and very surprised look.  
“Yes I am… who are you?” he asked looking at her confused.  
“Kat stop intimidating him, he is here to help!” came another female voice as Kat stepped back from the car.  
“I was just making sure, if you haven’t realized people are after us you know.” she said frowning the second girl moved into Sam’s field of view sliding into the back seat.  
“I am Mari this is Kat. Steve is coming. He said you were gonna take us somewhere safe.” she said smiling as she held out her hand for him to shake.  
She was extremely positive, that was something sam could tell. He also saw that she was a bit strange. She seemed to have some air around her that told him she wasn’t normal. The other one was the same. Kat sat next to Mari and didn’t even try and greet Sam. She was far more interested in getting the hell out of here.  
“Nice to meet you too.” he mumbled to himself as Steve showed himself holding a very familiar bag. He sighed heavily he had a feeling he knew what was going on.  
“You gonna tell me what’s going on or are am I gonna just have to prepare myself to expect a random ass whooping from some strange force?” he asked as he looked at Steve with a very knowing look.  
“Come out of the car for a second.” Steve sighed as he put the bag in the passenger seat.  
Sam nodded and shut off the keys and got out. Shutting the car doors behind him.  
From inside the car Mari and Kat watched as Sam’s face went from one of composure to pure rage. He looked at the two in the back seat then back at Steve who nodded looking extremely sorry. In the end they got into the car again and in silence they drove towards the San Francisco International Airport.  
When they got there the girls were surprised to see Sam not only parking but grabbing a metal briefcase.  
“You owe me so much for this.” he said glaring at Steve.  
Steve put his bag over his shoulder and motioned for Mari and Kat to put their hoods on.  
“Mari you are coming with me Kat you are going to go with Sam, we need to make sure no one suspects anything while we move to the private half of the airport.” He said as he looked at the two.  
Mari looked at Kat worriedly. Kat pulled Mari into a hug.  
“It’ll be okay I promise.” She said to Mari in a soft whisper. She released her and then they went their separate ways. Steve put a hand on the small of her back to guide her as they walked through security.  
Kat was trying her best not to lose her cool. She rarely was this far from Mari. So it was nerve wracking when some strange man was taking her away. Sam looked at her curiously.  
“Are you two… like is there a…”  
She sighed he was asking if they were in a relationship.  
“I am her protector. That is all you need to know.” she said calmly.  
He sighed nodding as they walked together.  
Where exactly were they headed? Steve had connections in the airport. A quinjet was in one of the hidden hangers a just in case he needed a quick getaway. So they were basically going to meet at that spot while avoiding group travel.  
Mari and Steve were the first to get there. Mari watching as Steve opened the door of it and let her in. She sat on one of the many chairs against the wall.  
“How did you get a hold of one of these!” she exclaimed as she looked up at him.  
“Don’t the Avengers…” she started putting things together. Her eyes suddenly going wide as saucers.  
“Oh no” she swallowed as she looked at him her face flushing.  
“What’s wrong? Look I am not dangerous like they say I am. I-”  
“Not that you Idiot Kat is in trouble!” she exclaimed as she turned to the entrance.  
“How can you tell?” He asked confused as the girl looked around frantically.  
“Because of the link!” She said pointing to her hair not understanding that Steve had no idea what that was.  
“Mari you need to calm down I am sure she is fine!” he said as he put a hand on her shoulder she screamed and moved quickly from his hand. He looked at her with wide and worried eyes.  
“M-Mari I’m not going to hurt you but you need to relax.” why was she so scared of him suddenly.  
She ran to the entrance of the Quinjet pointing as they saw two people sprinting towards them.  
“START THE JET!” Screamed Sam as they ran onboard the jet.  
Steve paled as well as he ran to the front of the jet and switched it on closing the hatch and starting to launch.  
“What happened!” Yelled Steve over his shoulder.  
“This dumbass decided to bring a fucking metal briefcase full of lasers and bullets into Airport security!” spat Kat angrily.  
“And she turned into a goddamn tiger and mauled 3 TSA agents!” He yelled pointing at her.  
It seemed as if operation "Don't attract attention to yourself" had failed miserably. Unfortunately for them an old friend had not only seen what had happened but was tracking them as they flew.


	3. The New Deal

The ride was silent. Steve had known that the two girls weren’t exactly talkative but this was ridiculous. He could tell by the look Sam gave him that they both were at a loss on what to do.   
Sam was the first to speak up. Clearing his throat he caught their attention.   
“You two wanna tell us more about you?” He asked as he wove his fingers together.  
“No” said Kat as she gave the two men a cold look.   
“Kat! Stop being so mean! They are trying to help.” scolded Mari before she turned to Sam with a calm smile.   
“Go ahead and ask what you want. I am sorry for being so distant. Air travel makes me sick when I am not the one controlling the flying.” She said fiddling with her fingers.  
This had both Steve and Sam almost bubbling over with questions.   
“You pilot something?” Asked Steve putting the jet on cruise control grabbing a seat next to Sam. Mari bit her lip as she looked at Kat as if asking permission. Kat gave the two men a look and sighed heavily nodding as she leaned back against the seat. Mari beamed with happiness as she began. “I can fly.” she said as she stood and began to explain.   
“The repulsor beams I can shoot out of my feet and hands double as anti-gravitational bubbles!” She said as she showed them the palm of her hand. It lit up to a pure white orb. Her smile never faulting as she did this.  
The two in front of her however were far more shocked by how much she seemed to change when she was using her ability.   
The whites of her eyes turned black while the pupils turned a pale pastel purple.   
“Y-your eyes.” Said Steve as Sam nodded their jaws dropping in shock.   
“They do that when I use my powers, But I am not nearly as cool as Kat she is super awesome! She can shift into any animal that has ever existed! Once she was even a T-rex!” Said Mari as she looked back at Kat who was pinching the bridge of her nose frustratedly.  
Kat didn’t seem like the type who would call too much attention to herself. So that must have meant that Mari had begged her into doing it. It was very obvious how important Mari was to her. Although they were exact opposites they seemed to enjoy staying together.   
It was like they were Thor and Loki, except while Kat had a bad attitude she wasn’t trying to take over an entire realm.  
###

T’challa was sitting in the room he had claimed as his office in this large estate. He was in trouble. After receiving word from Steve he would be traveling to meet him with a few guests, he had later on gotten a call from Tony saying he would be visiting as well. He couldn’t exactly deny Tony’s request without putting his own cover at risk. He knew for a fact that the man had no idea that Bucky was currently in cry-sleep in his basement at the moment and he would have prefered if he never knew. If he told Steve to turn back he would be endangering him and the people he was traveling with.   
His current status as a neutral party was at stake here and he was very unhappy with what he had been put in the middle of.  
He held in a groan as he was summoned to the foyer. Tony was here which meant that his fate was soon to be sealed. He walked down the long hallway, dragging his feet as he did so. Millions of thoughts and ideas flowing through his brain. The hydraulic door opened and revealed Tony looking rather comfortable on his couch.   
“Tony to what do I owe the pleasure?” Asked T’challa crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Cut the crap Catnip I know you and Steve are in contact.” Said the millionaire annoyed.   
“I have not spoken to Mr. Rogers since the battle.” He lied as he looked the man in the eyes.   
“Oh really?” he asked as he pushed himself to his feet.   
“Then please explain why Steve and Sam along with two unknown but obviously enhanced individuals boarded a Quinjet that was formerly owned by you, in San Francisco last night?” he began as he crossed his arms over his chest taking a step toward the taller man.  
“Then also explain why they are on a flight path to Wakanda.” He finished as he stood very close to the african man. Almost as if he were sizing him up.  
“I do not know.” Said T’challa his glare never faltering.   
“Mr. Stark I think of us as comrades, do not make me consider you an enemy.” He said sternly.   
“Well your highness, you wouldn’t mind if I stay a few nights to make sure you won’t have any unexpected guests?” Said Tony as he cocked his head to the side.  
“I would be honored.” Said T’challa calmly, only he wasn’t calm he was frustrated as hell.   
Why was the world so adamant with causing problems for the young king.  
He could only pray that Steve changed his mind on the journey here and never showed.

###  
The quinjet set itself down on the roof of T’challa’s estate. Sam being the first to step out in full costume. He and Steve weren’t taking any chances. Even Steve was dressed in his captain suit. They weren’t risking the possibility of someone having tracked them there.   
Of course they weren’t wrong. Kat stepped in front of Mari letting the two males walk out first. She knew something was up, it was far too quiet. She looked at the two males who looked back at her nodding. They had to get back on the ship.   
But of course by then it had all began.  
“Mister Rogers, Mister Wilson. I will have to ask you as well as your companions to please exit the Quinjet.” came the thick british accent of what they knew was from the one they would probably never win against as well as the sound of a repulsor beam heating up and the click of a gun being taken off safety. The two put their hands up and turned slowly. Sam letting out a heavy sigh.   
“Seriously T’challa not even a warning?” Asked Steve as he glared at the man standing behind the armed group with a truly sorry look on his face.   
“Don’t talk. We don’t need you trying to convince people to do stupid shit again. Now come on Capsicle.” He said as he opened the front part of his helmet revealing his very serious looking face.   
The two began to walk and Kat stood inside the Quinjet with Mari trying to form a plan. She didn’t want mari to use her powers but right now that was the only thing that was gonna help them stop Steve and Sam from a lifetime in jail.   
“Mari… listen I know you don’t wanna hurt anybody but I need you to use your powers and hit that guy on the left with the stone in his head.” said Kat softly. They’d be coming in here any moment to get them and that just wasn’t gonna work for the two women.   
Mari nodded and closed her eyes calming herself before running for the entrance. Holding out her hand almost mimicking Tony.   
“Look, that’s cute and everything kid but knock it-”  
She smirked as her palm began to glow and light shot out of her palm with the strength of a cannon.   
“Vision!” Yelled Tony as the male, caught off guard by her power was knocked out of the air and a good ten feet back.   
“Kat! Now!” She exclaimed as suddenly a tiger wearing a strange metal armor jumped out from behind her tackling the shocked Stark as Steve grabbed Natasha’s gun from her hands switching it so now she was the one at gunpoint.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Groaned Natasha as she glared at Steve.   
“Listen we aren’t here to start anything, we just need to get these guys some help.” Said Steve as he motioned to the now human Kat and Mari who was still sizing up Vision who was equally as domineering as her.   
T’challa standing in awe at how quickly the situation changed. But then he remembered something he was going to say something when suddenly Kat let out A grunt of pain as a web pulled her back and bound her hands and legs, Then it got Mari, and Sam, then of course finally Steve. The teenager looking very proud of himself as he stood victoriously over Steve. “Hey Cap.” He beamed. Steve sighed he really could never hate this kid.   
“Hello Peter.” He said as he looked at Tony with an unfaltering glare of hatred  
“Good work Pete.” said Tony as he began to stand up. 

###

“What do you want Tony?” asked Steve as he glared at the man sitting across from the from him. Tony saw only three of them were here.   
“Who are the other two who traveled with you?.” Asked Tony.  
“Innocent people. Now answer his question.” Said Sam bluntly.   
“Do the time.” said Tony frowning.   
“What?” asked Steve confused was Tony seriously suggesting they still do time after all of this.   
“Do the time in prison then come back to the team.” Said Tony putting his hands on the table. “Why would we do that?” Asked Steve crossing his arms.   
“You guys are important to the team. We are stronger together. If you do your time you’ll have a clean slate afterwards.” Said Tony hopefully. As he slid over a piece of paper with the charges on both of them.  
T’challa looked at the other two seeing the look of distaste on their faces he sighed.  
“What if they did their time here?” Asked The king intertwining his fingers. “Oh Yes, mufasa the United States government will allow them to lounge around in a castle for 10 years.” Said Tony frowning.  
“Yes they will. It will be house arrest. They can train the girls to use their powers responsibly and in return, they join the team.” He said calmly. Tony looked at the other two who were just as shocked at his offer as Tony was.   
“Deal.” said Tony as he stood up. “And in order to keep them from escaping, the Avengers set up shop here as well.” said Tony. T’challa balled his fists tightly. Before nodding  
“Very well.” Said the king as he stood up and shook Tony’s hand and it was finalized.   
Ten years in Wakanda. What a joy that would be. 

###  
Mari woke up in a room she didn’t recognize, on a bed that wasn’t hers and all alone. She sat up slowly as she began to recall all of what had just happened. She looked around frantically as she remembered they had been captured and she herself had passed out from overuse of her powers.   
“K-Kat!” she exclaimed as she looked around for the woman. She stood up from the bed. Opening the closet door, the bathroom door, hell even the door to the balcony.   
She couldn’t find Kat and it was enough to terrify her to the point of having a panic attack.   
She opened the door to her room and yelled for the woman desperately as she began to curl into herself. Her breathing fast and uneven as her vision switched between blurry and focused as she fell back into the wall. 

T’challa had just so happened to be walking from the meeting to his own quarters when he heard her screaming. He thought there was an invader, or someone had been injured, but when he got there he saw just what had been happening.   
He hadn’t had time to really take a look at this girl. The excitement from earlier had made it nearly impossible to talk to them without being considered a hostile. He sprung into action picking her up and standing in front of the hydraulic door waiting for it to open as she gripped his shirt for dear life. He placed her on the soft surface of the bed so she was sitting up straight. Her face panicked as she tried to curl into a ball again but he didn’t let her. Cupping her face and making her focus on him.  
“Hey…. Hey it is going to be alright. Kat is your friend isn’t she?” He asked as he saw her start to somewhat calm down as he locked eyes with her. She took in a deep breath as she nodded slowly. T’challa smiled as he slowly released her face.  
“She is currently in her own room, which is on the other side of the manor, do you want me to take you to her?” He asked as the girl almost shot up from her spot. Nodding quickly as she looked at him.   
“You do realize you are allowed to speak.” He laughed softly as she seemed to be embarrassed.   
“Sorry, It’s just that Steve kinda said you are a king and I’ve only seen royal people in like old movies, and fanfictions. So I kinda just assumed I wasn’t supposed to speak.” She said as she began to babble out of nervousness. He listened to her for about two to three seconds before he let out a hearty laugh.   
“Do not worry I am not as formal as my father was. You can just call me T’challa.” He said as he took her hand.   
“Do you wish for me to call your friend?” He asked as he smiled at her. She nodded slowly.   
Then she remembered she hadn’t given her name.   
“My name is Mari by the way.” she said softly showing her a very nervous face.  
T’challa then did something that almost sent her soul flying out of her body. He took her hand kissing the back of it. His lips still against it he smiled.   
“A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.”   
If it weren’t for her self control she probably would have screamed.


	4. Background and starting of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Kat and Mari meet the gang they have a little story of their own. Mari is looking back upon the years and thinking about just how wonderful Kat is. Steve is crushing on Mari, Peter is confused, and T'challa needs to keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Author here. I wanted to give a bit of background from Mari's point of view of how they grew up together. So please let me know if you see any plot holes. I will continue from the place I leave off from in the flashback in the next chapter and Kat's full past may or may not be revealed soon it really all depends on how popular the story gets. I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I'm working hard to make this as exciting yet as Canon as one can possibly get with two Oc's in the mix. Also if you are still questioning Mari and Kat's relationship I promise you it will be revealed in later chapters but for now this is all I'm gonna write about it.

Washington D.C. was slowly gathering itself after the attack on Hydra operatives disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Just like the rest of the city Mari and Kat had been trying to get their lives in order. Since escaping the basement of the former S.H.I.E.L.D. building Kat worked at a gas station and Mari worked at a diner.  
When the two had woken up they had no real memory of what happened. They had no idea of what was inside of them. They just felt different. Mari would awake with headaches and Kat would have stomach aches that would leave both debilitated for days at a time. They’d managed to use the money in their bank accounts to rent a small place to stay. The two had been missing for two full years. Their accounts receiving enough interest with what they already had there to help them stay afloat. 

While their lives had been interrupted by the alien attack not much had changed aside from their location. Before the attack the two were all each other had. They grew up together in the same dead end foster home. They went to a city college together and at the end of the day they were the only two who understood each other. Mari understood Kat’s attitude. She knew how to calm her down when she got into her aggressive moods around crowds of people. She knew everything about Kat and she accepted it. She accepted it because Kat was all she had in life.  
Kat liked to be the protector. It had been like that since they were young. Kat had been adopted by Mari’s foster mother in Manhattan. The woman didn’t give a damn about them. She was a doctor so focused on her career she didn’t pay them any mind. She was just trying to keep up the image of being a good person. Before Kat, Mari was usually on her own at all times. She had to cook for herself even at age six. Sometimes her neighbor Ma - what she called her- would take her out grocery shopping with the money that the woman who was supposed to be taking care of her would leave on the countertop every day. Her life always being lonely even with the tutors that came by everyday to school her. They didn’t care much for her either. Treating her like any other kid they worked with. She’d end the day curled in her bed clutching a toy rabbit to her chest in a virtually empty white walled room.  
Then Kat came into the picture. She remembered the first time she met Kat. She was silent with long black hair that was in a ponytail. She had green eyes like Mari except she they looked older. Her eyes looked like her neighbor Ma’s but Kat couldn’t be any older than nine so Mari didn’t get why she seemed so sad. She didn’t exactly pay Mari much mind either. The second her ‘mother’ dropped Kat off the girl just walked to the room that was hers and unpacked a small bag before seemingly going to bed for the rest of the day. Mari however had no intention of letting her new sister go hungry so instead she went to her neighbor Ma and explained how she had just gotten a new housemate. One thing lead to another and when Mari came back she had chicken soup ready to be served. She put some in a plastic bowl drawing a quick welcome card and pouring some milk she put it outside the door and knocked. Hiding behind a table with a lamp she watched as Kat opened the door rubbing her eyes looking down to see the food just sitting there. She looked around for who put it there and when she saw nothing, picked it up taking it into her room and shutting the door.  
That’s when their system began. Mari would make meals and put them in front of the door Kat would eat and put the dishes outside of the room the maid would come through and wash them up. It went on and on like this for almost a year. Mari studied how Kat behaved. She wasn’t as calm as Mari had thought. She fought ‘Mother’ regularly about her schooling. So much so that ‘Mother’ decided to send her to regular kid school.  
Every day the now seven year old would watch as Kat would walk out of the house at seven o’clock and return every day promptly at five o’clock. She would look even more busted up as the days went on. But she looked far happier. In fact so happy it had Mari wondering. Where exactly did Kat go? She decided to follow Kat one day. When Kat left in the morning in her usual jeans and t-shirt. Mari walked out of the house wearing one of the many dresses ‘mother’ made her wear when she took Mari out to show her off. Mari followed closely but made sure not to be seen. People watching them with smiles thinking they were just playing around. By the time Kat had made it to school she seemed to already be in a chipper mood. What had Mari missed? She had seen Kat walking but nothing had happened while she had been on her way to class. The hallways were crowded and Mari managed to lose Kat quickly in the groups of kids that surrounded her.  
She began to panic. Kat was gone and she didn’t know how to get home. She didn’t know where she was and now she was stuck in a now empty hall. Close to tears as she looked around for the one person who could help her.  
She walked the halls for about an hour until a bell rang and all the children including Mari were ushered outside. When she got there she kept looking. She didn’t know where Kat was and she didn’t exactly know how to talk to other kids.  
Out of nowhere a ball flew and hit her in the back of the head knocking her face down into the muddy grass staining her yellow dress. ‘Mother’ would be livid if she saw how messy Mari looked. The boys who threw the ball laughed uncontrollably. Mari letting go of the tears she had been threatening to spill all day. None of the yard duties had seen it yet so Mari was on her own.  
“You are such a baby we didn’t even hit you that hard!” Exclaimed one of them laughing.  
“You are all dirty yuck!” laughed another one.  
Mari had never been in these situations before. She was scared, embarrassed and angry.  
“Stop crying you little-” Out of seemingly nowhere the boy was punched in the face. The other boys went pale. Finally Kat was present. Mari stopped crying and watched as the boys went pale.  
“K-Kat what are you doing? We weren’t doing anything!” exclaimed the boy who got punched his lip bleeding.  
“You are messing with my family! That’s what! Now scram before I hit you guys too!” She said glaring at the bunch. As the boys ran off Kat knelt down and picked Mari up as best as an eleven year old could.  
“Come on let’s get you home before ‘she’ finds out.” Said Kat calmly.  
Mari hiccuped and looked at Kat’s face as the girl carried her.  
“Won’t you get in trouble?” She asked confused.  
“No I do it all the time they don’t care anymore.” She said as they started down the street. Mari could walk so she did just that. Kat holding her hand as they did.  
It was silent for a while until Kat spoke.  
“Don’t follow me again.” She said commandingly. “I know you are lonely at home. But it isn’t safe for you out there you are only seven and I was raised on the streets. You weren’t.” She said as they arrived at the front door of the house. Mari nodded slowly.  
“Okay. I won’t” she understood Kat a little better now. She liked that.  
From that day on Kat stepped up. She made an effort to be home earlier than five. She stayed in her classes all day long. She made Mari breakfast in the morning instead of the opposite. Mari noticed the effort and it made her happy to see someone trying their best to take care of her. Kat would tuck her in before bed and read her story after story. She was trying to be a good big sister. She was trying to stay with Mari as long as possible. So much so she avoided arguments with ‘Mother’ and showed her great grades when report cards came out. She made sure to help mari with her hair. She even cut her own off so she would have more time to deal with Mari’s.  
When high school came around Kat convinced the woman to allow Mari to come along with her as . Mari’s exemplary grades from home schooling had her bumped up to Kat’s grade. Everyone who wanted to even talk to Mari had to go through Kat first and any time Kat got angry Mari was able to calm her down with hugs that could last in some very bad cases up to ten or twenty minutes.  
By the time they graduated ‘Mother’ had given them both around twelve thousand each to go rent out a house and live on their own. They rented a small apartment on the upper east side and worked at crazy jobs to pay for rent, utilities, school, and other regular day to day life things.  
So after all they had been through in New york Mari had a feeling she and Kat were going to be just fine. Even if they were both in pretty bad spots health wise. Thinking about all she had she felt warm, Her chest felt warmer than it ever had before. She didn’t know quite why. Maybe it was because she felt so happy. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of their bedroom was reflecting light. Had her phone flashlight been on? That was so strange. She looked down and gasped no it was her chest “KAT!” she exclaimed waking the woman sleeping next to her. “Mari what the hell! Why is the flashlight on!” she exclaimed only to realize just as Mari had it was her chest.  
“What are we supposed to do!” Exclaimed the Black haired woman as she tried to figure out how to held. Mari looked down as the light split into two and traveled to her shoulders and down to her hands. She looked down at her palms and the second she did she realized that something bad was about to happen. She looked away from her palms leaning back seconds before two bright white beams shot from her palms.shooting through the ceiling and burning through 5 floors before she closed her hands.  
“Oh my god… Oh My God!” She exclaimed as she looked at Kat terrified.  
“Did I hurt someone? Oh god Kat what if I hurt someone!” she exclaimed as Kat tried to calm her down. “No no no It is all gonna be okay. Look at me. Mari look at me you are okay!” She said cupping her face. This was just the very beginning of all of it and it probably was going to get much more complicated in the future. Kat knew that much. And boy was she right. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter didn’t know exactly what the plan was here. He was kind of creeped out by the mean girl. Kat was her name right? Who really knew. Anyways she had this air around her that made Peter want to run and hide as far away as possible.  
The other one was nice enough. She was kind of mothering. It was like having a younger more knowledgeable Aunt May around. He knew she couldn’t be too much older than him. He never really got her name though, because the mean one would swoop in and pull her off to train or talk.  
He was confused on what their relationship really was. The nice one was always sitting with the mean one and she was always really close though. He’d even walked in on her on the mean girls lap before as she talked to T’challa and Steve about something random. But then again he’d also seen T’challa trying his very best to woo her for the last few weeks. 

He sighed as he sat at the breakfast table his face in his hands as Steve came to sit down beside him.  
“You doing alright kid?” He asked giving Peter a pat on the back. It was probably hard on the kid being so far from his regular life.  
“Adults are so weird” he groaned as he took a deep breath. Steve looked rather confused.  
“Why would you say that?” He asked confused.  
Before Peter could explain Mari walked in Kat in tow as they started to look for food Mari smiling widely while Kat looked like straight hell.  
Peter looked at Steve and gave a grand gesture to them. Steve sighed heavily.  
“Trust me I have no idea either.” He said as he rested his chin on his hand eating his cereal as he looked at the two. 

Later on Steve was on his way to go tell the two girls to get ready for training which would be in few minutes. Peter was right. Mari and Kat had been close from the get go. He thought of it as normal by now. He was on his way to tell the girls about training. He was inches from opening the door when he heard a noise.  
"K-Kat! Don't touch there it feels...Nng~" came Mari's voice.  
"Mari. You need to relax. This is supposed to feel good." Came Kats coaxing voice.  
Steve's face went bright red. His mind going straight into the gutter.  
"Kat~" whined Mari before Steve let himself open the door. Only to see Kat giving Mari a back massage. While Mari tried not to die as she had mentioned before she hated those.  
"Hey stripes?" Said Kat letting Mari go.  
Steve took a deep breath his face still very red.  
“We…. we have training. Please show up and don’t ever do that again.” He said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
Of course Steve hadn’t been the only one to hear that. Tony of course swooped in and wrapped around Steve’s shoulders.  
“Are we just pretending we didn't hear the pure pornography that was Flashlights voice?” Asked Tony raising an eyebrow.  
“We aren't going to talk about that as that isn't her name.” Stated Steve calmly.  
“Look at you spangles. All bothered by little Light Bulb’s noises.” he teased.  
“I’m not it was just unexpected.” He said clearing his throat.  
“Jeez you are such a virgin” He laughed as he looked back at her door. He had an idea. Sure he shouldn’t be meddling but it was never really Tony’s thing not to get involved. He was Tony Stark of course he was not only going to mend his friendship with Steve but he was also going to figure out just who these girls were.


	5. Unexpected Foe

Wakanda.  
Ward hadn't thought he would have to travel all the way here to acquire an asset. Nor did he think he would have to call an old friend of the organizations to get them. He sat in a cafe tapping his finger on the table looking down at the menus as the chair across from him scooted outwards.  
“What do you want.” Came a female voice.  
“You know what I want. The assets. They are important to us.” Said Ward not lowering the menu.   
“I can't bring them to you without blowing my cover.” She said calmly.  
“I have other people within that group. Either bring her to me tonight at 10:30 sharp or you'll receive a visit from the instructor.” Said Ward calmly. There was a long silence before she spoke again  
“yes sir.”   
“Thank you Natasha. There was always a reason why you were my favorite.” He said standing up and leaving the cafe.


End file.
